


His Hands On The Table (Takashi's pov)

by idonthavetimeforthisship



Series: Those Days [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Crying, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love, M/M, Not really though, PWP, Painplay, Prostate Massage, Punishment, dark!takashi, every word of it, i swear it's all consesual, i think so at least, pain pills, sorry - Freeform, they both love it, very very mildly dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idonthavetimeforthisship/pseuds/idonthavetimeforthisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He enjoyed few things more than taking Mitsukuni apart piece by gorgeous piece. </p><p>Takashi was as hard as he’d ever been and losing himself in the moment, when Mitsukuni bit down on his fingers. </p><p>What an enormous mistake. </p><p>Mitsukuni was absolute perfection. </p><p> </p><p>(This is the Hands On The Table from Takashi's point of view.<br/>It doesn't matter what order you read them in, but I strongly suggest reading Hands On the Table first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands On The Table (Takashi's pov)

**Author's Note:**

> Just like last time:
> 
> If you don't like filthy, bloody, incredibly descriptive, mildly non-con, painful, punishment sex between technically underage cousins, I advise you leave this page.
> 
> Also just like last time: Sorry about my comma's.

That little fucker.  
Mitsukuni had seemed a little distant these last few days but Takashi had chalked it up to nerves about finals or his upcoming match.

They sat in music room 3, just like always, surrounded by nonsense, just like always. Takashi nodded politely as some girl chattered on about her friends and her boy troubles. It was still entirely beyond him why any of these girls would bother speaking to him when it was clear that he didn't listen. 

He believed they treated him like the rich girl confessionary. He glanced over at Mitsukuni just in time to see him grimace slightly as he took a bite of what Takashi knew to be one of his favorite kinds of cake.  
He almost looked like he was in pain…

Damn it.

He probably had a fucking cavity again. And his suspicions were confirmed when Mitsukuni realized Takashi had been watching. His shoulders slumped slightly as he brought another mouthful up to his lips.

Oh, he wouldn't dare.

Of course he would. 

He shoved it into his mouth and cried out dramatically. 

Takashi closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath and willing himself to stand and -calmly- walk over to to the crowd of concerned teenage girls watching Haruhi and the twins fuss over him, trying to get him to open his mouth. 

Pushing through the crowd, he grabbed Mitsukuni's hand and pulled him inelegantly to the couch, straddling him and forcing his mouth open with this thumb and forefinger on his chin while holding him down with a large hand around a small bicep. He kicked and flailed all the while, only stopping when he made eye contact with Takashi, who was furious and not hiding it well.

Sure enough, cavity.

Why didn't he just tell him this shit? Mitsukuni hated the dentist, but he also knew things like this had their consequences.  
Tamaki hovered over them, just as concerned as the rest of them. Takashi tightened his grip on Mitsukuni’s arm as he announced there would be no more sweets in the club until further notice. 

Ignoring the pleading cries from Honey, he picked him up roughly and made his way to the storage-room-turned-unnecessarily-lavish break room.  
Music room 3 broke back into conversation after several moments of hushed worry. As he walked by, he felt Kyouya’s eyes on him. 

The large room was equipped with a bed, fridge, bathroom, racks for their many costumes and the desk Kauru used to fuck around with them.

Excellent.

He pushed the door closed with his foot once they were fully in the room. let go of Mitsukuni, letting him drop to the floor, knowing he would twist like a cat and land just fine.  
He stood and looked up at him, face innocent and pleading.

‘That was a very big mistake Mitsukuni.’

He began to apologize, but Takashi placed his hands on small shoulders, silencing him. He wasn’t sorry yet. Not even close.`

'Hands on the table.' 

He gave Mitsukuni a shove in that direction and he caught himself on the edge.

He bristled, clearly fighting the urge to turn around and defend himself, Mitsukuni never was the picture of self control.  
Takashi all almost wished he would.

But, Mitsukuni wasn’t THAT stupid. '

Normally.

He’d been there before. 

Mitsukuni hadn’t enjoyed it as much and he had. Not at all. 

Takashi tilted his head as he watched his cousin lean forward on shaking arms before lowering himself to his elbows, head hanging down.  
He wanted to smirk at the absurdity, but was wounded by the fact that Mitsukini thought Takashi would do this with him already hurting the way he was. 

What’s the fun in that?

So he walked around, turning lights off as he went, only leaving one small lamp on. 

He knew Kyouya kept pain pills in here for his migraines. He searched the drawers and cabinets until finding them in the one above the fridge, good thinking.  
He shook one into his palm and grabbed a bottle of water. 

He approached Mitsukuni quietly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Gently straightening him up.  
He put the little white pill and then the water up to his lips, and felt him relax. He pulled the chair forward and lowered him into it for a moment while he got his bearings.

‘Time.’ 

Mitsukini let himself go limp.

He scooped him up and placed him on the soft bed against the wall. The second Takashi put him down he curled up into a ball and turned away.  
Takashi reached out to gently massage his scalp, his shoulders, his lower back. Content in the knowledge he'd feel much better soon.

 

Takashi let his mind wander, and thought back on one of the first times they'd been in a situation like this. 

They'd been at one of the host clubs elaborate balls, everyone had been drinking the heavily spiked punch, himself included. 

They'd let themselves be spirited away by more than enthusiastic guests.

Though they'd loathe to admit it, many of the hosts (excluding Haruhi, of course.) Would occasionally engage in less than innocent behavior with their guests, who would, wholeheartedly, believe that they had the been the one and only exception to the rule, and, as such, keep quiet.

Tamaki was always the most popular, of course. Several ladies in one night was not out of the norm for him. 

He'd seen the twins sneak away some lucky girl who would end up having an evening she'd not soon forget, and wouldn't dare share with her friends. 

Kyouya was much more precise. He'd single out the young woman whose family who could potentially invest in whatever venture he was currently pursuing. Many a young girl would fall prey to his beautiful lies and leave believe she'd be marrying into a very important family.

Genius, if not terribly cruel. 

Haruhi would indulge in a kiss or two, stealthily talking way out of it, claiming abstinence.

Takashi, himself, while sought after by many, would turn a girl down by explaining that he was betrothed or something of the sort, They’d leave, feeling guilty for even asking.  
He’d end up at a corner table, alone or with the girls in similar situations, listening them talk about their excitement or dread. 

Mitsukuni had never been faced with the issue. He was so childlike, even (especially) when he drank at the club.

When he wasn’t Honey, drinking made him so horny, he was borderline dangerous to have in public. 

Takashi fucking loved it.

This time around though, he’d ended up alone with a very drunk young lady who placed her hand on his thigh. He laughed and scooted away slightly, trying to redirect the conversation, but she only moved closer. 

Takashi fought the urge to intercept, but knew it wasn’t the right thing to do, so he tried to put it from his mind and listen to...Amy?...Angie?...Whatever.  
The girl’s hand inched higher on Mitsukuni’s thigh as she leaned forward, and kissed him.

Whoa.

He froze, waiting for Mitsunuki to shove her off any say something Honey-ish. 

But he didn’t. 

He kissed her back. 

Oh.

Mitsukuni tilted his head up as she cupped the side of his face and deepened the kiss. Takashi jerked his knee up into the unsteady tabletop and his date’s dark red punch stained her light blue dress. His half hearted apologies fell on deaf ears as she ran to the bathroom. 

When he looked back, they were still kissing.

Oh, fuck no. 

He rose and strode to their couch. 

‘Mitsukuni.’

The blonde boy pulled away abruptly as the girl clung to his neck. 

Takashi had spend years meditating, learning to control his anger. He was quiet and reserved, because there was no middle ground.  
He was proud of himself for remaining so calm. 

“I need to speak with you.’

Mitsukuni excused himself with his sweetest voice, as the girl on the couch pouted. 

Takashi walked across the room, using every ounce of self control to calmly reach the door to music room 3 and fling it open. He made it through the door to the custodian’s entrance and held it open for Mitsukuni to walk through. 

He took a deep breath as Mitsukuni walked past him. There was a cinder block that they used to keep the door opened since it locked once closed. He let the door shut and placed the block between the hinges and the brick wall. 

He turned on Mitsukuni. 

He’d fucked up, and Takashi would make damn sure he knew that.

He knew that somewhere in there he was hurt.Very, very hurt my Mitsukuni’s actions.  
But right now, he was just fucking furious. 

‘Takashi…’

His voice was shaky and his eyes were brimming with tears. 

No. Not a chance. Not this time. 

He reached to wrap a hand around Mitsukuni’s neck. The smaller boy looked at him, wide eyed and frightened.

Good. 

He shoved him against the wall and studied his face for a moment.

He didn’t kiss him that night. 

Takashi used his unoccupied hand to rip the lacing off his stupid costume and work the absurd leather tights they’d stuck him in and worked them down his hips. 

Each time Mitsukuni opened his mouth to speak, Takashi would tighten his grip on the blonde’s throat. 

Takashi focused his attention on getting these fucking tights off the smaller boy, who dug his fingers into Takashi’s shoulders as he tugged a shoe off and eventually managed to free one of his legs. 

He pulled himself out of his slightly less absurd pants and was momentarily disgusted with himself for being so hard.

Takashi pulled away from Mitsukuni long enough to spin him around and press him roughly against the wall once more.

Mitsukuni gasped as his cheek scraped the rough bricks.

Is there a word for feeling guilty because you aren't feeling guilty? Probably in German, he'd look it up later. 

Takashi unbuttoned his pants and spit into his palm, lubricating himself as best he could, and forced himself into the tight heat of the boy he’d confessed his love to over a year ago. 

Mitsukuni was strong, far stronger than the average person, but Takashi was stronger. A small part of his brain, the part that always told him he wasn't a monster, knew that if Mitsukuni wanted to stop him, he could.

The boy cried out at the intrusion.

The boy he'd just watched kiss someone else. 

When he cried out a second time, and tried to reach an arm around to push Takashi off, only to have it pinned under Takashi’s against the wall as the hand in his hair reached to cover his mouth.

He fucked Mitsukuni harder than he ever had. Later he'd look back, and this would be laughably tame.

The smaller boy wept into his hand, but ceased to struggle. 

Takashi had been mad at Mitsukuni many times, but he’d never wanted to hurt him, not really.

Warm tears wet his hand, but he took no notice. 

The little reasonable voice echoing inside his pounding head asked what this would do to their relationship, to their lifelong friendship...but if Mitsukuni hadn’t considered that, then why should he. 

Takashi was getting close. Mitsukuni shook with silent sobs. More at the embarrassment and guilt than pain. The sound of his fingernails scraping brick went unnoticed. 

Takashi leaned in and growled roughly into his ear.

‘Mine.’

He spent inside the boy, and pulled out suddenly. He tucked himself back into his pants and laced them back up.

Mitsukuni was on his knees, arms wrapped around himself as he leaned against the wall, eyes closed, face red and streaked with tears.

Good.

They’d never spoken of it.

 

So, here they were, over a year later. 

Mitsukuni’s action’s had called for this several times since then.

As the blonde boy began to relax into the mattress, Takashi gently turned him onto his back and looked down at him. He returned the tiny, genuine, smile.

Takashi looked down to unscrew the cap from the bottle of Tamaki’s bourbon he’d swiped from the kitchen. Mitsukuni pushed himself up slowly as Takashi took a long drink. Relishing in the burn in his chest as he passed the bottle to Mitsukuni, who took a drink. 

They passed the bottle back and forth one more time. Takashi smiled as he closed the bottle and sat it on the table next to the bed. 

He leaned in to press a kiss to Mitsukini’s lips, and was pleased, as always, when he returned it and immediately opened for Takashi’s tongue and teased it with his own.  
He was ready. 

He pulled away and looked at Mitsukuni, not feeling quite so nice anymore. 

Mitsukini’s cheeks burned, he wanted this just as badly as Takashi wanted to give it to him. They both knew that. 

He looked over at the table and Mitsukuni stood and walked over to it on shaky legs, he placed his hands back on the wood. 

Takashi walked to him slowly, drawing out the agonizing anticipation, while unbuttoning his crisp, white shirt and letting it drop to the floor.  
A few steps later,Takashi reached out and ran a hand from his flushed neck to the small of his back, before reaching around to unhook his belt and unbutton his pants, smiling when the metal buckle clinked on the concrete.

He hummed in appreciation as he ran his hands over the warm skin. 

He was already painfully hard. 

Fuck.

He’d been patient enough.

‘Time’ 

The boy stilled as he continued. 

‘Mitsukuni,'

He whispered, trying to keep his voice even and unsympathetic. 

'You embarrassed me in front of our guests. You deliberately disobeyed me, and this is your punishment. Do you understand me?' 

'Yes, Takashi’

He leaned forward to place one hand on the table nest to Mitsukuni’s and bring the other to place his index and middle finger to the soft, full lips. 

Mitsukuni didn’t resist when he pushed them into his mouth and the boy trembled and suppressed a groan as they touched his tongue. 

He immediately licked and sucked at his fingers, lubricating them to the best of his abilities. 

Fuck, that was good. 

He pulled his fingers out, and reached down to teasingly stroke his entrance until he began to relax and open up to the familiar sensation. 

Takashi didn’t hesitate to push both fingers all the way in and tell him to start moving. Mitsukuni pushed himself back on his fingers slowly and hesitantly. ‘Faster.’ he ordered.

Absolutely fucking gorgeous. 

Takashi did his best to ignore his own hardness and drag this out as long as he could.  
He expertly twisting his fingers inside that little body that he knew so well, so they would gently brush his prostate. 

Mitsukuni cried out, much louder than he’d expected and Takashi quickly found his balance and clamped his hand over the small boy’s mouth, making sure to avoid the sore spot.  
He shifted his body to pin Mitsukuni to the table with his hips and began to move the fingers in and out on his own. He deliberated for a moment before deciding on the crueler route.

He stilled his hand and hooked his fingers, pressing hard against that little bundle of nerves. Much too hard. 

Mitsukuni sobbed and moved his hips, desperately searching for something to ease the pressure.  
The muscles tightened on his fingers and he shook violently trying to keep his nonexistent composure as he made the most delicious sounds. 

Takashi slipped two fingers back into that sweet mouth and pressed his leg between Mitsukuni’s thighs and pressed up to give him something to grind down on, 

He enjoyed few things more than taking Mitsukuni apart piece by gorgeous piece. Takashi was as hard as he’d ever been and losing himself in the moment, when Mitsukuni bit down on his fingers. 

What an enormous mistake. 

Mitsukuni was absolute perfection. 

He promptly removed his fingers from the boy as he froze. He stood perfectly still, giving his cousin a few moments to process and, undoubtedly, panic. 

Mitsukuni began to desperately apologize, but Takashi cut him off by winding his fingers in his hair and yanking his head back as he covered his mouth again, smearing his own blood across that childlike face. 

He still wasn’t quite as sorry as he should be. 

‘Shut. The fuck. Up.’

Despite his filthy internal monolog, Takashi rarely cursed out loud, he barely spoke enough to fit it in, so he liked to think it packed a punch.

‘If you wanted to play like that, all you had to do was ask.’

He removed his hand from Mitsukuni’s mouth and spit into his palm and slicked himself with saliva and blood before lifting his hips slightly and pushing in, fucking him brutally as he yanked the collar of his shirt until enough of the buttons down the front popped off for it to slide down his shoulder.

He leaned forward to sink his teeth into that delicate skin. 

Blood ran into his mouth and down Mitsukuni’s back. That was a brand new shirt. Such a shame.  
His free hand moved to wrap around his cock. 

‘Apologize.’

And he did, promising it would never happen again. 

 

Of course it would. 

Takashi would be disappointed if it didn't. 

He began to move faster, having held out for too long. He tightened his grip on Mitsukuni’s cock on gave it a few hard pumps, deciding he’d earned it.

‘Come for me, Mitsukuni.’ 

He came in hot spurts into Takashi’s fist and Takashi followed right after, groaning as he slumped forward, breathing hard, and gently kissed the back of his neck.  
That post orgasm bliss always lasts a few moments, and he was always overcome with the same overwhelming feeling as he was every time. 

 

‘Mitsukuni, I love you so much.’ he sighed. 

‘I love you too, Takashi.’ His voice was sweet and gentle. 

When the warm fuzzy feeling had faded, Takashi abruptly pulled out, and pulled Mitsukuni to his feet to spin him around and kiss him once, before pushing him to the floor. 

Takashi looked down on him keeping his face blank as possible. He picked up his shirt, and headed for the bathroom.

He couldn’t help but smirk at his appearance as he set his shirt down and stripped down to hop into the shower. He washed the blood off quickly and dried himself. He was immensely grateful for the extra uniforms they kept around, thanks to Kyouya. (Between Tamaki and the twins, disasters were imminent and normally messy.) 

He dressed himself and laid out clothes for Mitsukuni. He went through the cabinets grabbing, some washcloths, a fresh towel, and the little first aid kit. 

He shook two more little white pills out of the bottle he’d swiped before sticking it on a high shelf, reminding himself to put it back later. He filled a glass with water and placed it next to the pills. 

He cleaned and bandaged his fingers and surveyed his reflection. He’d been careful not to get his hair wet, because that would look odd.

He left the bathroom and headed to the door that led to music room 3, careful to look straight ahead. 

He pushed through the door, and was met with the depressingly familiar sensation of disappointing people by entering the room. There were LITERALLY sighs. He settled back in with Anna...Abby? and began nodding again, as people anxiously watched the door, waiting for Honey.

About ten minutes later, Mitsukuni appeared, all smiles, and was immediately bombarded by a mob of shrieking, tearful girls. 

He was all but shoved back to his table by remarkably concerned ladies and the other hosts, flinching slightly as he sat. 

Kyouya stayed seated at his desk, Ignoring the commotion. He looked up a few moments after things as had settled down a met Takashi’s eyes and cocked his head slightly and Takashi just shrugged and looked away, wondering what Kyouya was thinking.

Mitsukuni glanced in his direction, taking in his flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and gave him a tiny nod, knowing only ‘Honey’ would see, the look that clearly said ‘This isn’t over.’  
Mitsukuni tried to hide his embarrassed smile by catching his his full lower lip in between his teeth, and turning his attention back to the fawning ladies. 

God, he loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a positive (for my standards) response to Hands On The Table, so I decided to write it from Takashi's point of view.
> 
> Writing from Takashi's POV is way more fun.
> 
> I have some more of these stories in this universe I could finish up and post if anyone's interested.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
